Artificial prostheses can go some way towards replacing human limbs. However, current artificial limbs are less likely to achieve tactile sensing. Traditional sensors that implement tactile sensing include piezoelectric sensors, capacitive sensors, resistive sensors, and the like. These sensors recognize a touch by recognizing a pressure generated by the touch, but when the pressure is small, the touch is not recognized.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.